A Ready Player One Christmas
A Ready Player One Christmas is a Christmas special based on Ready Player One. In it, a Dusty Bin avatar hates Christmas and has to redeem himself by three ghosts as told by the ghost of James Halliday himself. References *Ready Player One: Parzival, Art3mis, Aech, Daito, and Sho appear in the special. James Halliday's ghost and Ogden Morrow also appear. *A Christmas Carol: The whole story is inspired by the whole book. *3-2-1: Dusty Bin appears as a Christmas hater then Christmas lover avatar. *Marvel Comics: When Dusty Bin sees his petrified self turned into stone by the IOI in the future, Rocket Raccoon, Slipstream the Eagle, Lionheart the Lion, Wreckless the Grizzly Bear, Surfstreak the Dolphin, and Hip-Hop the Kangaroo can be seen among the statues IOI has petrified in the graveyard. Shamrock, Le Peregrine, and others appear in the past. The Eternal Ikaris can be seen putting up the lights. Jean Grey can be seen in a Christmas party. *DC Comics: When Dusty Bin sees his petrified self turned into stone by the IOI, Ch'p can be seen among the statues of the petrified and turned into stone. Firestorm can be seen putting the fire in the wooden logs for the fireplace. *Valiant Comics: Bloodshot can be seen among the avatars decorating Ludus. *Image Comics: Shaft appears in the Christmas party. *Dark Horse Comics: The Mask and Hellboy can be seen decorating the halls of the OASIS casino. *Aladdin: The lamp appears in the future scene where the Hood sells it. *Thunderbirds: The Hood appears as the auctioneer. *Masked Rider: Count Dregon can be seen as the ghost of Christmas past. *Power Rangers: Venjix can be seen as the ghost of Christmas present. Vrak and Evox can be seen decorating Ludus. The Red Ranger appears as a hologram in the Avatar outfitters. *Lord of the Rings: A Ringwraith can be seen as the ghost of Christmas future. *The Grinch: Dusty Bin's heart gew three sizes on the day he was redeemed, as was the Grinch. *Biker Mice From Mars: Throttle can be seen among the shopkeepers of the German market. *Fighting Foodons: Fried Ricer can be seen as a chef cooking Christmas dinner. *Digimon: Agumon can be seen with Pikachu in the streets. *Pokémon: Pikachu can be seen with Agumon in the streets. *Castle in the Sky: Colonel Muska can be seen among the carollers. *Terrahawks: Zelda is the laundress of Dusty Bin's mansion. *Jollibee: Jollibee can be seen conducting the carollers. *Zorro: Zorro can be seen among the carollers. *Titanic: The titular ship appears in the sea, in all her glory. *Super Mario Bros.: Mario and a Goomba can be seen in the streets. A Koopa Troops can be seen among the carollers. *Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic can be seen flying his plane in the beginning of the special. A Burrobot can be seen in the Christmas party Jay Gatsby is holding. *The Great Gatsby: A Jay Gatsby avatar can be seen hosting a party in the present. *The Legend of Zelda: Link can be seen in the streets. *Rocket Knight Adventure: Sparkster the Opossum Rocket Knight can be seen among the carolling avatars. *Mega Man: Mega Man can be seen among the carollers. Infinity Mijinion is the Tiny Tim of the story. *Gladiators: An Atlasphere can be seen among the Hood's loot. *Shakespeare's Sister: Stay is heard on Dusty Bin's radio. *The Brave Little Toaster: The titular toaster appears as a carolling avatar. *Olympic Games: Vinicius and Tom appear to give Dusty Bin some information about the poor of Ethiopia and other third world nations. *FIFA World Cup: Zabivaka and Fuleco can be seen in many scenes, even as statues of Stone in the future. *Care Bears: Tenderheart Bear and Love-a-Lot Bear can be seen in the Christmas party. Grumpy Bear appears as a peddler. Swift Heart Rabbit can be seen as a statue running on all of her four limbs. Bright Heart Raccoon can be seen as the one who turns on the lights. *Bionicle: Tahu can be seen igniting the Christmas pudding. *Flash Gordon: The titular hero appears sleighing. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Splinter appears walking the snowy streets *Tintin: The titular hero and Snowy appear walking the streets. *Overwatch: Tracer can be seen among the carollers. *Street Fighter: Ryu can be seen in the Christmas party. *Exosquad: Phaeton can be seen among the carollers. Nara Burns can be seen as Dusty Bin's former lover. *Visionaries: All seven Spectral Knights can be seen in animal form among the statues of stone. *Faith Hill: Where Are You, Christmas? appears as the end credits song of the special. *Star Wars: A lightsaber appears in Dusty Bin's room. *Socket: The titular robotic duck appears among the carollers. *Pac-Man: The titular hero can be seen as a caroller. *Goosebumps: Slappy the Dummy can be seen as the Fezziwig of the story. *Smite: Artio in Bear form can be seen among the statues in the graveyard. *SuperTed: The titular hero is Nara Burns's husband. *Danger Mouse: The titular hero can be seen sailing a ship and singing a carol. *Transformers: Optimus Prime and Bumblebee, among other Autobots, can be seen attending Jay Gatsby's Christmas party. *Catchphrase: Mr. Chips, or Herbie if you're living in America, appears as Dusty Bin's clerk. *Masters of the Universe: He-Man and She-Ra appear on a holiday poster. *G.I. Joe: Duke appears to a child about snowball safety. Category:Ready Player One Category:Christmas